This invention relates to an X-ray analyzing method for detecting an X-ray excited from a sample onto which an X-ray or an electron beam is irradiated, for analyzing elements of the sample.
Conventionally, it is impossible to analyze elements of a sample with a higher space resolution than a spot size of an X-ray or an electron beam which is used as a primary beam. Methods for creating a smaller spot size of the primary beam on the sample have accordingly been sought in the prior art. For example, when the X-ray is used as the primary beam, a method for collimating the primary beam with a collimator and limiting an irradiated area or a method for converging the primary beam with an X-ray optical system has been adopted. Further, when the electron beam is used as the primary beam, an electron optical system with a high accuracy is employed. However, the conventional methods have the following problems in case the X-ray is used as the primary beam.
The limit value of the spot size is only ten to several tens of .mu.m, achieved with a micro area collimator for restricting the irradiated area, and the X-ray optical system requires sophisticated technology to produce X-ray optical parts. In addition, such a system is expensive and difficult to adjust. Further, the electron optical system is complex, expensive and large although it is effective to converge the beam.
Therefore, it is an object herein to analyze a smaller area than the spot size of the primary beam without making the spot size of the primary beam comparably small, so as to solve the problems in the prior art.